fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder! Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn
'Wonder! Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn '(ワンダー！プリキュア5 ☆リボーン Wandā! Purikyua 5☆Ribōn) is the opening of ''Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn''. It is sung by Kudou Mayu. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= Wandā! Purikyua 5! Ribōn! Ōkiku nattara nani wo narimasu ka? Dōsureba mokuhyō wo tassei shimasu ka? Taiyō ga iru koto shinjite Ashita ni kagayaku Nazo wa watashitachi wo machiuke Demo, shinpai shinaide Wareware wa sore wo motte iru Makasete Takusan no warui koto wo yatta Demo, soko kara hanashite mawasu koto ga dekiru Soshite, unmei wo tsukuru Akiramesen wa Watashi wa atarashī kyō kara hajimemashou Dakara, taiyō wa mae yori ni akaruku kagayaite Sā min'na Nani wo matte iru ka? Wandā! Purikyua 5! Ribōn! |-|Kanji= ワンダー！ プリキュア5 ！ リボーン！ 大きくなったら何をなりますか？ どうすれば目標を達成しますか？ 太陽がいること信じて 明日に輝く 謎は私たちを待ち受け でも、心配しないで 我々はそれを持っている 任せて たくさんの悪いことをやった でも、そこから離して回すことができる そして、運命を作る 諦めせんわ 私は新しい今日から始めましょう だから、太陽は前よりに明るく輝いて さあみんな 何を待っているか？ ワンダー！ プリキュア5 ！ リボーン！ |-| English= Wonder! Pretty Cure 5! Reborn! What will I be when I grow up? How do I achieve this goal? Believe that the sun Will shine on tomorrow A mystery lies ahead of us But don't worry We've got it Leave it to us I've done many bad things But I can turn away from them And create my destiny I won't give up I'll start a new today So the sun shines even brighter than before Come on everyone What are you waiting for? Wonder! Pretty Cure 5! Reborn! Full Version |-|Romaji= Wandā! Purikyua 5! Ribōn! Ōkiku nattara nani wo narimasu ka? Dōsureba mokuhyō wo tassei shimasu ka? Taiyō ga iru koto shinjite Ashita ni kagayaku Nazo wa watashitachi wo machiuke Demo, shinpai shinaide Wareware wa sore wo motte iru Makasete Takusan no warui koto wo yatta Demo, soko kara hanashite mawasu koto ga dekiru Soshite, unmei wo tsukuru Akiramesen wa Watashi wa atarashī kyō kara hajimemashou Dakara, taiyō wa mae yori ni akaruku kagayaite Sā min'na Nani wo matte iru ka? Wandā! Purikyua 5! Ribōn! Subete no jikan de warui koto ga dekite shitte iru Demo, tasukeru tame chansu ga aru Sekai wo kawaru zo Kyō kara Ashita no tame ni matte inai Naze ikenai kyō wa? Watashi wa dekiru Makasete Sekai ga kagayaku hajimeru koto ga dekiru naru yō Watashi wa tasukeru tame ni ganbaru yo Atarashī sekai wo tsukuru Akiramesen wa Ai to yume ga watashitachi no mawari sarete iru Ashita no tame ni yume wo tsukutte mimashou! Sā min'na Nani wo matte iru ka? Aisuru tame ni umarete Yume ni agete Watashi wa atarashī kyō kara hajimemashou Dakara, taiyō wa mae yori ni akaruku kagayaite Ai to yume ga watashitachi no mawari sarete iru Ashita no tame ni yume wo tsukutte mimashou! Sā min'na Nani wo matte iru ka? Wandā! Purikyua 5! Ribōn! |-|Kanji= ワンダー！ プリキュア5 ！ リボーン！ 大きくなったら何をなりますか？ どうすれば目標を達成しますか？ 太陽がいること信じて 明日に輝く 謎は私たちを待ち受け でも、心配しないで 我々はそれを持っている 任せて たくさんの悪いことをやった でも、そこから離して回すことができる そして、運命を作る 諦めせんわ 私は新しい今日から始めましょう だから、太陽は前よりに明るく輝いて さあみんな 何を待っているか？ ワンダー！ プリキュア5 ！ リボーン！ すべての時間で悪いことが出来て知っている でも、助けるためチャンスがある 世界を変わるぞ 今日から 明日のために待っていない なぜいけない今日は？ 私は出来る 任せて 世界が輝く始めることができるなるよう 私は助けるために頑張るよ 新しい世界を作る 諦めせんわ 愛と夢が私たちの周りされている 明日のために夢を作ってみましょう！ さあみんな 何を待っているか？ 愛するために生まれて 夢に上げて 私は新しい今日から始めましょう だから、太陽は前よりに明るく輝いて 愛と夢が私たちの周りされている 明日のために夢を作ってみましょう！ さあみんな 何を待っているか？ ワンダー！ プリキュア5 ！ リボーン！ |-| English= Wonder! Pretty Cure 5! Reborn! What will I be when I grow up? How do I achieve this goal? Believe that the sun Will shine on tomorrow A mystery lies ahead of us But don't worry We've got it Leave it to us I've done many bad things But I can turn away from them And create my destiny I won't give up I'll start a new today So the sun shines even brighter than before Come on everyone What are you waiting for? Wonder! Pretty Cure 5! Reborn! I know everything can be bad at times But there's a chance to help I'll change the world Starting today I won't wait for tomorrow Why not today? I can do it Leave it to me So the world can start shining I will do my best to help out I'll create a new world I won't give up Love and dreams are around us Let's create a dream for tomorrow! Come on everyone What are you waiting for? Born to love Raised to dream I'll start a new today So the sun shines even brighter than before Love and dreams are around us Let's create a dream for tomorrow! Come on everyone What are you waiting for? Wonder! Pretty Cure 5! Reborn! Video Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Opening Themes Category:OP Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures